YUGIOH GX: Rewritten
by Jackpot 2
Summary: Ray Shouta has just enrolled in Duel Academy, but he isn't here for fun; he's here to search for clues about the disappearance of his best friend, and may just find what he's looking for. Long verison inside.
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I've been thinking about doing for a while. It's to help to ready for a crossover I'm about to work on. **

Ray Shouta has just enrolled in Duel Academy, along with Jaden Yuki, Chazz Princeton, and the rest of the gang. But he isn't here for fun; he's here to search for clues about the disappearance of his best friend, and may just find what he's looking for, and much more

Chapter 1: The Next King of Games

Welcome to Domino City, home of some world famous duelists of the Duel Monsters circuit; including Seto Kaiba, CEO of the Kaiba Corporation, Joey Wheeler, a duelist with an extremely amount of good luck and the King of Games: Yugi Moto. It's also home to the Kaiba Dome where some young, upcoming duelists plan to apply for the most famous and prestigious dueling school: Duel Academy. In fact, one duelist is heading his way to the Kaiba Dome now. His name: Ray Shouta.

"All right, I have my deck all set up now." Ray said, as he looked over his deck and walked up the hill to the Kaiba Dome. He wore the 2nd edition of the Kaiba Corp. Duel Disk. He was a 6' 4''. He has spiky blue hair straight up. He has a strong build and a scar on his right arm. He has onyx colored eyes. As soon as he got there, he registered for the tests and had his deck checked for illegal cards. After a while, he was showed to the duel field where all new, old and applicant students where hanging around. Most of the kids he noticed wore red, yellow or blue jackets. '_Those must be academy students_._'_

Down below, Ray noticed a duel going on duel between a boy about his age wearing a grayish-white school uniform and a dueling proctor. On the field in front of the proctor were two defense monsters known as Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (800/2200) and Big Shield Guardna (100/2600). The monster opposing the dueling proctor was a Vorse Raider (1900/1200) and there was also a face down spell/trap card.

"Alright new guy," The proctor called to the boy. "Multiple choice; you have two monsters staring ya down, do you A: throw in the towel, B: beg for mercy, or C: run home to mamma?"

"I'll go with D: none of the above!" The boy with dark hair announced before pressing a button on his duel disk. "I choose to activate my trap card. You see, with Ring of Destruction I can destroy any monster in attack position and we both take damage equal to its attack points."

A Ring of red bombs appeared around the Vorse Raider's neck and exploded on impact, dropping the boy's life points to 1300, while the proctor's dropped to zero ending the duel. As the holograms disappeared the Proctor smiled.

"Clever move," He said. "Welcome to the academy."

The boy bowed to him and said dryly, "Thank you oh wise proctor."

'_Sweet combo.' _Ray thought. _'That was an unexpected move that guy pulled there. By destroying Vorse Raider with Ring of Destruction, he was able to pull off a win.' _Then he frowned. _'But even so, if I were in that situation I would've tried to find some other way that doesn't involve giving up your own monster._

Up in the stands, three boys wearing Obelisk Blue Academy blazers were also watched the boy's duel intently.

"Wow, that guy's pretty good huh, Chazz?" The boy with blue hair and glasses said.

"Guess the rumors about him being some whiz kid were true, huh Chazz?" The boy on the other side said.

"He's a punk," The person they were referring to, a spiky dark-haired boy named Chazz. "We went to Duel prep school for the past three years. We're ready for the academy. These kids don't know what they're getting into. But they'll learn…the hard way, the Chazz Princeton way."

"Attention. Will Ray Shouta please report to Dueling Field #2," A voice over the PA announced. "I repeat, Ray Shouta to Dueling Field 2."

'_Guess that's my cue...'_ He thought as reported to the designated field.

Meanwhile, in another part of the dome a short, blue-haired boy also got finished watching Bastion's duel as another teenager with reddish-brown hair commented on it. "Wow, that guy really tore it up." He said.

Syrus looked at the teen. "Yeah, Bastion Misawa; they said he got a perfect score on his written exams out of all of us new applicants.

"Wow really, I barely made it through mine. Oh yeah, name's Jaden!"

"Same here, my name's Syrus by the way, nice to meet ya." Syrus then looked somewhat depressed. "I kinda have a thing where I get test anxiety. I don't know how I won my duel."

"So you're in!" Jaden exclaimed slapping Syrus on the back. "Congratulations, I will be too as soon as I have my duel."

"Wait, you mean you haven't dueled yet?" Syrus asked shocked at the boy's ignorance of the current situation.

"Nope." Jaden replied, still psyched from the last duel.

"Then you might have a problem, you see there's one more duel after Bastion's and it's getting ready to start." Syrus explained before turning his attention to the duel arena where Ray's duel was supposed to take place.

Ray rose up from an elevated platform wearing his duel disk. In front of him rose another platform where a man wearing the purple outfits of one of the dueling proctors stood, wearing a different version of the duel disk. The man looked at Ray with a steady glance.

"Alright, applicant," he said. "What is your name?"

"Ray Shouta, sir." Ray replied.

"Well you know the rules: you win, you're in." The proctor said, starting up his duel disk. "If not, better luck next year."

"Then I better make sure I win," Ray said, starting up his own duel disk. "Count on it!"

"Duel!"

Procter: 4000

Ray: 4000

"I'd like to take the first turn." Ray said, drawing his five cards and then the starting draw phase.

"By all means." The Procter offered.

"Okay!" Ray drew his next card and looked over his hand. After examining it, he had a look of disappointment on his face.

The proctor noticed this and attempted to taunt him. "What's wrong didn't draw a good hand?"

"No." Ray replied before he looked up at the proctor with a smirk. "I'm just upset that this duel is going to end so soon. And I was just hoping to have some fun. Oh well. I place three cards face down on the field and end my turn." Three brown and black cards materialized before him. "Your move."

The proctor drew his card. Before he could do anything, the middle facedown card on Ray's side flipped over, revealing a pink card with a women who looked like she was sick.

"I activate my trap card Bad Reaction to Simochi!"

The proctor looked at him with a confused look on his face. "What's the point of playing that card? All that it does is…"

"Is inflict damage to you every time your life points go up." Ray finished for him. "Thanks to this if you try to raise your life points, you'll instead lose the same amount you gained."

"I still don't get why you played that card when I haven't attempted to raise my life points?"

"Because, remember when I said that this is going to end soon? Well it's about to end right now! I activate my remaining two facedown cards! Go Gift Cards!" His two other facedown cards were flipped up, both revealing a card with the word "Gift Card" on it with the number 3000 on the top left corner. "Thanks to this, you would normally gain 3000 life points for each one, but with my trap card out…"

"That means instead of gaining life points I'm going to lose them!" He finished

"That's right! And with two Gift Cards out you'll lose 6000 life points!" two white beams came out of the Gift Cards and were drawn into Bad Reaction to Simochi, then redirected to a proctor in a blast of white light.

"Ah!" The proctor screamed as he was hit by the light. When the attack faded he lifted his arms up and saw his life points go down.

Procter: 0

Ray: 4000 Winner

"That's how I roll!" Ray said as he gave a peace sign to the defeated proctor.

The proctor dusted off his blazer and then smiled. "A well-played duel; the Academy welcomes you!"

"Thank you very much!" Ray replied and bowed in respect. He was then led down by the elevator again.

Up in the stands, another couple of individuals from the very top of the dome were watching Ray's duel as well. A girl with sandy blonde hair that ended at the bottom of her neck with grayish-brown eyes and outfitted in the standard Obelisk Blue girls uniform: white top with blue trimming, a blue miniskirt, and royal blue boots. Her name is Alexis Rhodes. And a taller boy with blue hair, also down to the neck but had some bangs near his blue eyes. He was also in Obelisk Blue like Alexis and Chazz, but his outfit was more white than blue. It was a long white coat with blue outlines, and the same pattern was on his shirt. His name was Zane Truesdale, the senior and top student at Duel Academy.

"He's sure to be an interesting one with the way he duels." Alexis replied, as she saw the duel ending. Zane just stayed silent not really giving his two cents into the conversation.

Right below them, in the VIP seats for Academy faculty members, the teachers watched as Claudio left the dueling arena.

"Looks like we've got a pretty good crop this year." One of them said.

"Yes, indeed." Another teacher agreed.

Also right next to them, another teacher sat there silent not paying attention to the other teachers' talk. He was person who could easily be mistaken as woman if you didn't know who he was. He wore a blue blazer similar to Chazz but had some gold shoulder plates and trimmings along with a ruffled pink collar. He also styled his blonde hair in a ponytail and wore makeup. This was Dr. Vellian Crowler, headmaster of the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm.

'_Hmm, another student signed at the Academy,' He thought as he gather up the papers from the exams. I'm impressed he won with just those three trap cards; if only he'd gone to prep school he'd be in my dorm.'_

He was about to get up and leave when…

"I'm sorry to interrupt," A man in a black, business suit appeared stopping Crowler from leaving. "But one last applicant has arrived to take his exam, Mr. Crowler."

"Excuse me," Crowler said with almost a scowl. "Did you just call me, 'mister'?"

"I'm sorry," The man apologized. "I'm new here Miss…"

Before he could continue, Crowler interrupted him. "I have a PhD in dueling to earn the title 'doctor' thank you." If there's one thing about Crowler, he takes his title serious with what he has accomplished. He then looked away. "Now tell the truant that he'll have to come back next year."

The other teachers looked at him like he lost his mind.

"Come on, Dr. Crowler, we have time for one more."

"Yes, let's give this duelist his shot."

As they pleaded him, Dr. Crowler looked as though he was about to reach breaking point.

"He was just a bit late, that's all."

That comment finally made Crowler snap, "LATE IS RUDE!" He slammed his hands down, freaking out the other people around him. "I have no time for slackers!" Just then his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it a bored tone. "Hello, who may I ask is…?"

Before Crowler could continue, another voice on the other hand interrupted him. "It's Sheppard."

"Oh, Chancellor Sheppard, how nice of you to call." Crowler said, changing his tone to a pleasant one.

"Just calling to make sure everything is running smoothly," Chancellor Sheppard said. "We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year." That made Crowler a bit uneasy as he remembered what happened. "When you cut a third of our student applicants because someone called you 'mister' or 'missus'? Never mind, just make sure everyone gets a fair shot!"

"Yes, of course, sir." Crowler said as he hung up before scowling. _'Furry-chinned windbag; doesn't he realize that there are enough talentless flunkies at this academy? But he's the boss, and if he wants to give this scrim shaker a duel…fine.'_

He then got up from his seat. "Pardon me, gentlemen, I'll be right back." But before he could go any further, one of the teachers picked up a box full of Duel Monster decks.

"But sir, who will be the boy's dueling proctor and which exam deck should we use?"

Crowler just huffed and walked away. "Leave _that_ to me." He mysteriously pulled out a deck from inside his blazer, grinning evilly.

"Whoa, I've never seen a duelist win before his opponent can even make a move." Syrus said.

"Yeah, but now we don't know what else he has in his deck." Jaden added, and got a big grin on his face. "That just makes it all the more sweeter. I wouldn't mind battling that guy and his cards!"

"You mean Ray Shouta?" Both boys turned to see Bastion taking a seat in a row in front of Syrus. "A smart yet mysterious individual; he was able to score the second-best after me in the written exam."

"Wow, that is smart if he was able to nearly match your score." Syrus stated.

"By the way, tight duel Bastion!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Thank you." Bastion said politely.

"From the looks of things, you could be the second best duelist here!" Jaden said, confusing Bastion.

Jaden was just excited after seeing Ray duel. "Man that was one sweet duel!"

"Indeed," Bastion said as he looked at Jaden. "Ray performed very well, and I must say that strategy he implored was ingenious."

"I guess that guy's going to be the _third_ best duelist in the freshman class."

"Jaden Yuki, please report to exam field four," The PA announced again. "Jaden Yuki, to exam field four."

"Go time!" Jaden said as he got ready to go. "Wish me luck, guys."

"Wait," Bastion interrupted him, "Before you go, what did you mean by me being the second best duelist and Ray being the third best? Who's the first?"

Jaden pointed his thumb to himself. "Why yours truly," He said with a confident grin. "It's what I'm best at." He then continued his stride down to the exam floor.

"He sure is confident." Syrus noticed.

"He's going to need, too." Bastion said, pointing to the exam field in question. "Look who's he up against..."

On the field, Dr. Crowler was being prepped and ready to duel. The duel disk he was equipped with looked as though it was crafted into his blazer. The part that held his graveyard and deck slots was strapped to his chest, while the duel tray looked as though it was being held up like a guitar. In fact, the duel tray itself looked almost like a rock guitar itself.

"Alright, test time!" Crowler said looking at Jaden very confidently. "So son, your name?"

Jaden stood at attention like a soldier and replied. "Uh…Jaden, Jaden Yuki."

"Well 'Uh-Jaden-Yuki', I'm Doctor Vellian Crowler, Department Chair and Techniques Professor here at Duel Academy."

"Wow," Jaden said, rubbing the back of his neck with a hearty laugh. "A Department chair, I had no idea. From the way you were dressed I thought you were some kind of Academy mascot." Crowler sweat dropped at that comment.

"Now that he mentions it," The boy wearing glasses next to Chazz said.

"This guy's got some lip, huh Chazz?" The other said.

Chazz, on the other hand, didn't look too pleased at what Jaden was saying down there. _'Who does this kid think he is?'_

Crowler then activated his, what he calls, duel vest and drew his five cards. Jaden was just amazed by the machinery as well as the blazer that Crowler wore. Crowler just simply acted as though this was going to be a quick one.

"Hey, that's some sweet gear, teach. How do I get one of those?" Jaden asked.

"Oh, a lot of hard work, high marks and dedication," Crowler answered. "Of course, you have to be accepted first." He then mentally added, _'Which I will make sure you don't.'_

"Well, I'm ready!" Jaden said.

"So let's duel!" Both players shouted as Jaden cut on his duel disk.

Crowler: 4000  
>Jaden: 4000<p>

"Here goes," Jaden said as he drew his first card and looked at his hand. "Sweet, I'm going to summon Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode!" As he placed the card horizontally on the field, a green bird man appeared and knelt on its card image (1000/1000). "I'll also throw down a face-down." The image of a face-down card appeared on Jaden's field.

"So he uses those Hero's cards I've heard so much about." Ray said from one of the stands. "I hear they rely mostly on teamwork with one another, and that's tricky since most of their attack power is weak." He then cracked a smirk. "But something tells me that that won't matter to Jaden."

"Alright, get your game on!" Jaden said excitedly.

"Yes, of course." Dr. Crowler said dismissively as he drew his card. _'Don't tell me what to do,'_ He then took a look at his hand. _'After all, since I'm using my own personal deck rather than those puny test ones, I'll be calling all the shots. I'll fail that miserable little brat and send him home in no time flat.'_ He grinned as he saw the cards in his hand. "I think I'll start out nice and easy, by playing the spell card Confiscation!"

"Okay, so what's it do?" Jaden asked.

"What it does is allow me to pay 1000 life points to take a look at your hand and toss one of your cards to the graveyard." As his explanation finished, holographic images of Jaden's cards appeared. They were Monster Reborn, The Warrior Returning Alive, Hero Signal, and Polymerization.

Crowler: 3000  
>Jaden: 4000<p>

"Ah yes, I remember some of these when _I_ was a naïve rookie. Now which one shall I banish?" He looked at each card carefully and made his decision. "I know, Monster Reborn to the graveyard!" Jaden's Monster Reborn card was sent there. "Next I'll set two cards face down," Two face-down cards appeared in front of Crowler and he then took one more card and showed it to Jaden. "And last, but not least, I play Heavy Storm! This spell card destroys every other spell and trap card that's out on the field."

A heavy wind picked up and Jaden's face-down Draining Shield was destroyed along with Crowler's two face-down cards. Jaden even noticed this. "Woopsie, did you forget that you had two cards on the field as well?" Jaden said teasingly.

"Now, now, young scholar, you mustn't speak out-of-turn." Crowler countered as he waggled his finger. After that dark clouds began to form around his side of the field.

"Hey, what's happening?"

"Nothing's happening," Crowler said dismissively before adding, "Not yet anyway!" Just as he did, two yellow worm-like creatures appeared on his side of the field. "But that's about to change."

The audience was awestruck by these two monsters but Syrus was confused, again. "Could someone tell me what's happening?"

"Those two trap cards that Dr. Crowler had out on the field were called Statue of the Wicked." Bastion explained as he observed the duel with Syrus. "It's a special trap card that creates a vicious monster token when it's destroyed by a card effect. That's why he played Heavy Storm."

"Strange. Cards like Heavy Strom and Confiscation are very powerful cards that don't require any major costs, but why would they be in a test deck…" Ray paused to make sure his suspicions were correct. "Unless he's using his real deck!" He deduced.

And he wasn't the only one who came to the same conclusion.

"A card like that is too strong to be in the test decks." Torimaki, the boy with glasses and one of the boys with Chazz, said.

"Then this duel is over," Raizou, the other boy, said. "No one can beat the deck of an expert like Dr. Crowler."

Chazz grinned at this. "I think I'm going to enjoy Crowler wipe the floor with that kid. I just wish they treated all the other second-rate duelists that apply at this academy the same way."

"What an elitist snob," Alexis said, "Bullying some kid with his very best cards."

"You're too soft, Alexis," Zane spoke up. "I just hope we get to see that legendary rare card Crowler had stashed in that deck of his."

"Ready for your next lesson?" Crowler called to Jaden from his side of the field.

"You bet!" Jaden replied with an excited laugh. "I can't remember the last time learning was this much fun!"

Crowler simply regarded it negatively. "Yes, well I am quite the teacher, thank you." His monsters then started to glow and started writhing in flames. "And now I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem!" In the place of Crowler's worm-like creatures stood a giant robotic monster that one could clearly see the working gears of it. Once again audience members were in awe of the sight of the monster, more so than its stats. (3000/3000)

"That's it, that's his legendary card!" Alexis gasped.

"Now it looks like we're about to find out what makes it so legendary." Zane said as he observed the duel.

"Whoa, a monster that can stand toe to toe with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Ray shouted.

"Now, now, I hope you're not _too_ scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem." Crowler said sarcastically towards Jaden.

Jaden, however, looked as though he was having the time of his life! "No way, I've always wanted to take one on."

This shocked many people again, including Syrus. "Either Jaden's really brave or he's nuts!"

"He's staring down that legendary rare monster like he doesn't have a care in the world," Zane said incredulously. "I guess youth and inexperience have its benefits after all."

"Give it a rest, Zane," Alexis said. "At least the kid's showing some backbone."

"There won't be much to show after this."

Dr. Crowler cackled as he ordered, "Golem attack, Mechanized Melee!" His Ancient Gear Golem's red mono-eye glowed slightly before pulling back its fist and sucker-punched Jaden's Avian to pieces.

"Oh man, Jaden's defense monster didn't stand a chance!" Syrus complained as he watched the duel. "It's attack points were way to low." His shoulders then slumped. "This doesn't look good."

"And it's about to look a whole lot worse," Bastion said as he remembered what he knows about Ancient Gear Golem. "When Ancient Gear Golem attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between its attack points and the defending monster's defense points are dealt to the opponent as damage."

"But that would mean that Jaden's life points are gonna take a hit!" Syrus cried as he realized what was going to happen. Just as Syrus mentioned that, a transparent version of Ancient Gear Golem's fist slammed through Jaden's body.

Jaden: 2000  
>Crowler: 3000<p>

Crowler noticed that Jaden's body was shaking and laughed. "Now don't feel bad," He taunted, "This is the top dueling school in the country, some people simply aren't…" Crowler's voice trailed off as he then started hearing the familiar sound of Jaden's laughter.

"Now I _really_ wanna come to this school now!" He exclaimed excitedly. "You really know your stuff teach!"

This actually took Crower by surprise before he began to scowl angrily at Jaden. _'Doesn't he take a hint? He will _not_ be permitted to pass this exam!'_ He cursed mentally, _'And he will certainly not make a mockery of _my deck!'

'_Just look at him tremble,'_ Jaden mused as he reached to draw a card from his deck. _'He must _really_ be impressed by me!'_ But just as he was about to draw his card, he heard a faint cooing sound. He paused for a second before drawing the card and taking a look at it. He then remembered that it was the card a guy he bumped into gave to him. He also recalled that he said that it belonged to him. _'You know, something tells me I'm starting to believe that too.'_ Then, whether if it was his imagination or not, he noticed that the card actually winked at him! His initial shock wore off and he then made his decision. _I guess that's a sign that I should play ya.'_

"Okay, I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!" When he declared that, a small furry creature with for green paws and a pair of angelic wings appeared above its card image (300/200). Some of the girls in the audience noted how cute the creature looked. "Next, I play one card face-down. Not bad, huh, teach?" He finished as a face-down card appeared behind the fur ball.

Ray was surprised by the monster that Jaden summoned, but it wasn't its strength that surprised him, it was a voice he thought he heard coming from Wing Kuriboh. "That monster… it's like its actually alive.

Crowler simply laughed at this. "No, not bad, but you must understand that I'm a master technician." He teased Jaden. "A Kuriboh to me is rather pedestrian; even one with wings its defense points are no match for my Ancient Gear Golem! It's a textbook mistake, so let's proceed." He then drew his next card. "Okay Ancient Gear Golem, attack that Kuriboh with Mechanized Melee!"

Once again, the giant walking gear monster reared back a fist and threw a punch at the tiny creature and shattered the hologram to pieces. Jaden mentally said, _'Sorry Winged Kuriboh.'_

But Dr. Crowler noticed that Jaden's life points hadn't dropped. "Check your gear, your life points haven't changed."

Jaden simply shrugged. "My gear's fine," He replied. "On the turn that Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, I take zero damage!"

The info actually took Crowler by surprise. He knew what the original Kuriboh could do, but he never expected that his attack would be thwarted by a Kuriboh with wings. Some of the audience members were stunned that Crowler didn't know that.

"Well how about that," Alexis said as she watched. "A technique the good doctor _didn't_ know."

"No one can expect to know every technique, Alexis," Zane argued with a scolding tone. "Especially one as obscure as that."

"Yeah, well that kid sure knew it." Alexis countered with a slight laugh.

"Fine, fine, I guess your little lame monster saved you there." Crowler taunted as Jaden placed Winged Kuriboh into his graveyard.

"Whoa, slow down there, teach!" Jaden shot back, "Just because you beat him doesn't give you the excuse to call him lame!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot how you new duelists get attached to your monsters," Crowler taunted again. "I'm sorry."

"Show a little respect, why don't ya?" Ray muttered.

"You should be sorry," Jaden said as he pressed a button on his duel disk. "Because by attacking my Winged Kuriboh you set off my trap card, one of my favorites too, Hero Signal!" As his trap card activated, a spotlight with a unique 'H' symbol appeared on the ceiling. "And that lets me bring out my second Elemental Hero," As a card shot out from his deck into his hand, he placed the card on the duel tray. "Burstinatrix!" From a column of red flames a gray-skinned woman in a red body-suit appeared and landed on the field (1200/800). Just as she appeared, Jaden drew another card. "Now it's my move!" He then looked over his cards again. "Okay, Winged Kuriboh, this one's for you!"

He placed one of the cards in his hand into the spell/trap card zone. "First I'll bring Avian back to my hand with the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive." The card came out of the graveyard slot of his duel disk. "And now, I'll summon him to the field!" After Jaden played Avian again, it reappeared next to Elemental Hero Burstinatrix.

"Oh, okay, another amateurish mistake, but this is good, this is good, now would anyone like to tell me what our little friend here…" Crowler began to taunt, but before he could go any further Jaden interrupted him yet again.

"I didn't say I was done yet," He said. "See, I _know_ that my two monsters aren't very powerful by _themselves,_ but if I can form them together it's another story!" He then took the last card in his hand and showed it to Crowler. "And I have _just_ the card to unite them! Go Polymerization!" The two Elemental Heroes leapt up into the air and started to swirl together as the effects of Polymerization activated. "Fusion Summon!" After the two monsters were done, a new monster appeared that had some of the same looks as Avian and Burstinatrix. It had one of Avian's wings along with a few of Burstinatrix's colors. The only thing that neither monster had was the dragon-like hand on the monster's left arm (2100/1200). "And there he is, Elemental Hero Flame-Wingman! Hope your Golem's ready for a Clash of the Titans!"

'_If Jaden's doing what I think he's doing, then this match is as good as over.' Ray thought as he grinned._

"I must say, you're dueling quite well for an amateur but next time try summoning a monster with _more_ attack points than the one that's already out." Crowler said with a little disappointment in his voice as he didn't consider the fusion monster to be a threat.

"What does he mean by that?" Syrus asked as he looked at Jaden's monster.

"He means that the Wingman's attack points are lower than the Golem's 3000 attack points," Bastion answered. "A shame too, because that Elemental Hero of Jaden's has a very powerful ability."

"Alright, young scholar," Crowler said in an almost exasperated tone, "I don't mean to rush you but I _am_ a busy man...are you done yet?"

"Of course I'm not done yet!" Jaden replied as he took the card he drew and opened the field spell slot of his duel disk. "And, of course, I _knew_ my Wingman had less attack points than your golem," He then placed the card in the field spell slot. "That's why I'm activating the field spell, Skyscraper!" After he played the card, buildings that you would normally see in a big city like New York, literally, sprouted up from the field.

In the middle of the cityscape, Crowler's Golem looked like a giant monster attacking the city itself. Meanwhile, Jaden's Wingman was perched on top of the highest building's steeple roof's lightning rod with its arms crossed. Claudio was anticipating Jaden's next move.

"Alright, Flame Wingman," Jaden called out. "Time to show those heroics!" He then pointed at the cog-powered machine. "Attack that Ancient Gear Golem with Skydive Scorcher!" After he announced that, Flame Wingman jumped from the building it stood on and dove towards Crowler's monster.

"Fine, bring him on," Crowler said as though he wasn't worried. "This field spell of yours hasn't lowered a single attack point of my Golem!" Flame Wingman then landed on the pavement in front of the Ancient Gear Golem before leaping up into the air again.

"You're right, teach," Jaden revealed, confusing Crowler. "What it's done is _raise_ my Flame Wingman's attack by a total of 1000 points!"

"Wait Time Out!" Crowler cried, but it didn't stop Flame Wingman's attack as it launched itself at the Ancient Gear Golem as flames covered its body (3100/2100). Crowler looked as though he was going to have a panic attack as Jaden's monster slammed into his, breaking pieces of it off.

"No, he was my best card!" Crowler complained before a piece of debris fell on his head giving the good doctor a good headache.

"And I don't want to forget my Wingman's special power." Jaden said, catching Crowler's attention. "You see, when Wingman destroys a monster in battle, the attack points of that monster are dealt as damage to your life points."

Just as Jaden said that, the crumbled pieces of Ancient Gear Golem fell on top of Crowler burying him in its pieces, despite his attempts to get away.

Jaden: 2000 Winner  
>Crowler: 0<p>

"And that's game!" Jaden announced as he pointed his index and middle fingers at Crowler in a sort of salute. "So, I guess I passed the test, huh teach?"

As the holograms faded, a lot of people were actually stunned to see that Jaden actually beat the teacher in a duel, while the said teacher used his own deck. Crowler was aghast at this whole thing. He had been beaten by a kid who was late and who was a mere amateur!

"Impossible," He seethed, "There's no way this delinquent could've beat me!"

"Jaden Yuki, you're certainly going to make things interesting here." Ray said as he was clapping with the rest of the crowd.

Up in the stands, Chazz was having the same thought. "It must be dumb luck," He said through his clenched teeth. "No way Crowler would lose to some flunky!"

Alexis was also smiling at Jaden's victory. "This kid's definitely got a future here, wow." She then noticed that Zane huffed and walked away.

Syrus was cheering for Jaden himself, "Yay! Jaden won!"

'_Nice,'_ Bastion mused as he watched Jaden do a victory dance. _'I could use some competition.'_

After his victory dance, Jaden took out the Winged Kuriboh card he got earlier. "We made it," He said. "And from here on in, we're gonna be partners."

Again, Jaden could've sworn he heard Winged Kuriboh coo and wink at him.

**I have the first chapter for GX down. Even though I'm not going to have enough time to update, I'm probably going to work on this the most because GX is my favorite YU-GI-OH series. Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** **Welcome to Duel Academy**  
>Three days after the entrance exams, Ray and the rest of the students that passed the exams sat inside of a helicopter en route to his new school, Duel Academy. While most students were thinking about how much fun they'll have dueling each other, Ray had other matters on his mind. He shifted his gaze from the window to the rest of the plane, were his eyes laid on Jaden. He was sleeping near a window seat along with Syrus.<p>

"Attention new Academy duelists," He overheard the captain speaking over the intercom, "This is your captain speaking, if you look out your window you'll see your new home away from home." Most of the students did just that as they saw an island clear in their sights. Far away, it was mainly green due to most of the forest areas and even saw a dormant volcano. But main attraction was the building in the center of the island. It was a silver color, surrounded by four tan spires. If you look closely, you'll see three dishes in the middle; a blue, yellow and red one in that order going diagonally down.

"Next stop, Academy Island!" The captain said. "Please fasten your seatbelts and sit in an upright position as we make our landing."  
>After a couple of hours, Ray found himself in a large classroom you'd see in a University. Before heading over there, he had to change into his school uniform and had noticed that they were all different as he saw the other kids. The one he had was a red blazer with dark blue pants. He also noticed Bastion had the same uniform, only yellow in color. He saw Jaden (who was taking a nap) and Syrus, were wearing red blazers as well. He then looked around seeing other boys in the blue blazers and even some girls, but they had white blouses without sleeves and blue miniskirts.<p>

Seconds later, a man in his late forties or early fifties appeared on the giant screen before every new student. He was bald but had a tan goatee around the chin. He wore a red blazer that was slightly darker than normal over a shirt and tie.

Good morning and welcome my students," He said in a pleasant voice. "I am Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here, and you are the best and brightest duelists in the world." As he talked, Ray heard some snoring coming from Jaden. He shrugged it off as the Chancellor continued to speak. "Now please, get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms. I hope you find them quite comfortable; depending on how you ranked of course." He finished with a slight chuckle.  
>The students were walking out of the main school heading off to their dorm room assignments. Ray was checking his Duel Pilots, silver hand-held gadgets that showed IDs, grades, dueling credits linking up to the wins.<p>

"Excuse me Ray." Said a voice behind him. Ray turned and saw it was Chancellor Sheppard with some papers in his hand.

"Oh Chancellor! Is there something you need?" Ray said, surprised to see the Chancellor so soon after his speech.

"Yes there is actually." He began. "I would like to apologize for having you put in Slifer Red. Your scores were good enough to get you into Ra Yellow, but  
>unfortunately that dorm is booked up for a while, and I can't put you in Obelisk Blue because you didn't attend a prep school."<p>

"No prob." Ray shrugged. "Red's my favorite color anyway so I'm good with it.

"Well then, if you need anything you know where to find me." Sheppard said as he walked back inside the building. Right as Ray was about to head to his dorm he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Bastion, you in Red too?" It was Jaden sitting near a stone decoration in the courtyard with Syrus.

Bastion smiled slightly and looked over himself, "Let's see...yellow sleeves, yellow buttons. I don't think so."

"Oh...," Jaden realized as he looked at his red blazer, "So that's how it works...,"

"Don't tell me you just figured that out?" Bastion asked.

Jaden glared at him, "So what? You ever think that maybe I was color-blind!" He snapped.

"Actually, no I didn't. _Are _you color-blind?" Bastion asked quietly.

The brunette snickered, "Nah, but I could've been!" Maybe we'll see you around the dorms!"

Bastion pointed his thumb towards the other side of the island, "I doubt that...your dorms are over there."

"So those two are red as well." Ray mused to himself. "I guess this saves me from having to ask for directions."

Both of the newly Slifer Red students and Ray headed in the direction Bastion pointed out and found their dorm building. But the place hardly seemed like a dorm, and Syrus couldn't have put it better as he said...

"This isn't a dorm; it's an outhouse with a deck!"

"Are you kidding me, Syrus?" Jaden asked from the railing he was leaning against, looking at the ocean near the dorm. "Check out the view, this place is great!"

"Well it could be worse." Ray said, shocking Jaden and Syrus, as they did not know he followed them.

"Hey Ray. We didn't even notice you were here."

Ray shrugged his shoulders. "I've been tailing you since you talked with Bastion."

"Well next time could you let us know? You almost gave me a heart attack!" Syrus said.

"My bad."

The next went into their assigned rooms, which happened to be the same one. "Alrighty, this here is our room Sy."

As they looked in they saw long, two-seated desk along the left wall, window straight across from the door and a three-person bunk bed along the right wall. And near the door was a little stove.

"It's pretty small don't you think?" Syrus commented on the small room.

"Hey, you're a small guy." Jaden replied. "But anyway, I like it! This'll be a sweet pad for our first year at the academy!"

"Yeah, kinda weird meeting up at the entrance exams, and now roommates?" Syrus said, starting draw up a daydream of him and Jaden in some royal Egyptian clothing. "You think were connected in some past ancient life, Jaden?"

"No offense, but that's just lame." Jaden said. "They broke the mold when they made the two of us!"

"For very different reasons..." Syrus muttered.

"We need to work on that confidence of yours," Jaden pointed out as went over to the window. "But first let's work on some lights!" He pulled back the curtain, letting in the bright sunlight.

"Hey! Those were closed for a reason." Unfortunately, someone else didn't want it out. Jaden quickly pushed the curtains closed and turned to the source of the voice, coming from the top bunk.

"Sorry." Syrus said.

"Yeah, we didn't see you up there." Jaden sheepishly added.

"Well can you see me now!" The covers pulled back revealing an angry, heavy-set boy with a face and hair similar to a koala's. Jaden and Syrus suddenly screamed in fear at the boy. "Will you stop your screaming? Who are you and what are you doing in my room!"

"Oh, sorry, name's Jaden Yuki!"

"And I'm Syrus."

"We're your new..." As Jaden tried to explain himself, the boy in bed turned his back to the new kids. "...roommates?"

You're new alright, so lemme tell you how things work," the grouchy boy muttered.

Syrus blinked, "Like when Parent's Visit is?" he asked.

"Duh, like the whole color thing works. That's the most important thing you have to worry about here,"

"There are three colored dorms here. One named after each of the Egyptian God cards. There's the Obelisk Blue students, the Ra Yellow students, and the Slifer Red Students. Now, the Obelisk Blue students are the highest ranking students. Most of them get into the school and their rank by really high grades while others get in by connections. Ra Yellow students are really gifted kids that have a lot of potential...and then there are us, the Red Wonders,"

"The Wonders...," Syrus murmured, "That doesn't sound too bad. Like a group of superheroes or something,"

Ignoring Syrus' comment, the large boy continued, "The Red Wonders as in 'I wonder how rejects like us made it even this far'. A lot of people look down on the Slifers because they're the lowest ranking students on the island...nothing but the bottom of the barrel."

Jaden and Syrus looked at each other for a few moments before the napping boy waved lazily at them, "Oh, by the way, I'm Chumley. Nice to meet you."

Meanwhile with Ray, he went to his dorm and found that it was almost like Jaden and Syrus' room, though with only one bed.

"Well this may not be a five-star hotel, but at least it's not half-bad." Ray said to himself as he started unpacking. There wasn't much to unpack; just some clothes, food, and other essentials.

After he finished unpacking, Ray was walking along campus as much as he could before he had to head back to meet the rest of the students for dinner. Ray stopped at a large part of the main building, and noticed at how big it was.

"Wonder what's inside of this place?" He thought as was about to head inside.

"Hurry up, Syrus! There's some sweet duel action going on right now!" Jaden was approaching fast with Syrus hanging behind.

"How do you know? You got a sixth sense about dueling or something?" Syrus gasped, trying to catch his breath.

Jaden grinned as they slowed to a walking pace, "It's in the air, Syrus. Can't you just smell it?"

"Maybe, if the pollen count was lower..." Syrus noticed Ray looking at the both of them reaching the building.

"Yo guys." He greeted. "So what are you guys doing around here?"

"Just checkin' out place, probably the same as you." Jaden replied..

"I suppose. I was just about to head inside that building." He said pointing to the large building near them. "Want to head in and check it out?"

"Yeah, let's go check out this place!" Jaden said as they and Syrus headed in.

The boys veered to the left into a very large room. The room was huge, with stands all around the walls and smack dab in the middle of it, was a large platform with wires coming out of the bases.

"Now this is sweet. This is the best dueling arena I've ever seen!" Jaden said, looking around the place.

"But do you think we're allowed in here? I don't want us to get into trouble or anything,"

Jaden shook his head, "Nah, we're students here and this _is_ our campus," he pointed out.

"Wrong. This is the Obelisk Blue campus. No Slifer Red slackers allowed!"

They all turned their heads to see a pair of teenage boys walking up to them, wearing dark blue blazers. They were the same guys hanging around the Princeton kid at the entrance exams; Torimaki and Raizou.

"Is that so?" Ray asked, not liking how these guys were badmouthing him and the Slifers.

Raizou smirked, "That's right," he pointed to something behind them, "Look at the crest!" Ray turned to see a large symbol was above the entrance of the duel arena. It looked like a symbol representation of a demonic creature that had horns coming out of the sides of its head, and the symbol itself was painted blue.

"This is Blue Territory, no Reds or allowed here!" Torimaki sneered.

Syrus turned to them, "Oh...sorry. We didn't know. We'll leave right guys?" he asked, looking at Jaden.

The brunette shrugged, "Nah, I don't think so. We don't have to leave if," he pointed to the blue students, "one of you guys agrees to duel me! I'll be a guest duelist!" he offered.

The blue haired student looked at Jaden for a few moments, "Wait a minute...you're that kid!"

Before any of them could ask them by what he meant, the brown haired student turned his head, "Hey Chazz! The guy who beat is here!" he called out.  
>The three Slifer Red students turned to see a taller boy in blue with spiky black hair and cold eyes staring down at them, or rather Jaden in particular. Jaden waved at the new kid, "Hey, sup? I'm Jaden and you're...Chuzz was it?" he asked, looking at the first two blues. The kid growled as Ray chuckled at that.<p>

"He's Chazz Princeton and he was the number one duelist at Duelist Prep School, so you be sure to pay the proper respect!" the blue haired teen snapped. His partner nodded, "Yeah, he's gonna be the next King of Games, the best duelist in da world!"

Jaden scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Impossible...,"

"What did you just say?" the first Obelisk hissed.

"I said it's impossible for _him_ to be the next King of games...'cuz that's exactly what I'm gonna be!" Jaden explained with a grin. The Obelisks stared at him and started laughing at what they had heard.

The two boys stopped laughing abruptly and glared at Jaden, "You? A Slifer Slacker, the next King of Games? That'll be the day!"  
>"Can it you two!" a cold voice ordered.<p>

Chazz walked down the ramp a little bit to get into their view some more, "Maybe the new kid is right. He _did_ beat Crowler after all...and that legendary rare monster of his. I guess it takes _some_ skill to pull that off,"

"Aw, thanks," Jaden said.

"Or maybe it was just pure luck...," Chazz snorted ignoring Jaden's thanks, "I'd say we find that out right now,".  
>Jaden's grin became bigger, "Bring it!" he challenged.<p>

"Hey Syrus, we should sell tickets for this!" Ray joked.

"Huh?" Of course, he didn't get it.

"I see your enjoying yourself Chazz." Said a new voice. The three Slifers and Obelisks turned to see another Obelisk Blue student walking towards the dueling arena. He had spiky blonde hair, and a black shirt under the uniform.

"Hey there Kuroda, I'm glad you decided to drop by."

"Just what do you think your doing Princeton?" Kuroda asked as he stopped a few feet from the Slifers.

"Nothing really, except about to see whether or not this Slifer's win against Dr. Crowler was by skill or luck. Want to join me?"

"No thanks." Kuroda declined. "I don't really care what you do with him, although…" He glanced at Ray for a moment, "I wouldn't mind taking on you Ray Shouta, though under better circumstances."

Ray smirked. "Heh, I'm ready to take you on any time your ready pal."

"Well then, I'll make sure to prepare myself for when our duel eventually begins." He said as he started to leave the arena.

"Well this certainly is a motley crew...," said a new voice.

They all turned to see another pair Obelisk student walk up to them, Alexis Rhodes.

"Wow...who's she?" Syrus whispered loudly. Ray shrugged, "Just hope she's not like other three over here." He whispered back.

Chazz smirked at the two, "Hey Alexis. You come to watch me mop the floor with my new friend Jaden? I promise you it'll be a short duel, but it'll be fun too."

The girl, Alexis, crossed her arms and lightly glared at him, "I came to remind you guys that you're late for the Obelisks' Welcome Dinner,"

"Oh yeah..." Chazz leapt over the railing and onto the arena floor, "Come on guys." Alexis shook her head as the three of them left the arena.

"Sorry about him," She said as she turned to the Slifers and Ra, "Not all us Obelisks are like that. Chazz is just a big jerk, _especially _with Slifers,".

"Ah, it's no big deal.".

"Huh?" Alexis looked at Jaden, surprised at his reaction.

Jaden shrugged, "Those types don't really bother me at all. Besides I could take him down in one turn!"

"Really, Jaden?" Ray said.

"Well two turns...ok, _maybe_ two and a half turns." Alexis started giggling. "Hey, what's so funny?"

Alexis shook her head as she stopped. "Nothing, don't worry about it. Oh yeah, the Slifer Welcoming Dinner is starting too and you don't want to be late."

Jaden started to get in a jogging motion, "Well, we gotta get some food before it's all gone!"

"Wait up!" Syrus called as he ran after the E-Hero duelist.

Just before they were about to leave, Jaden stopped running and turned back to the Lady Obelisk, "Oh what was your name again?" He called out.

Alexis blinked once and smiled slightly, "My name is Alexis. Alexis Rhodes! And you are?"

"Jaden Yuki!" He replied. "See ya around!" And with that he and Syrus ran off.

"Hey, why didn't introduce me?" Syrus asked as he left.

Ray laughed. "This will be a fun time, with them around."

"Uh, you might wanna get going, too." Alexis said.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Then I'll just give you the quick intro: Ray Shouta, nice to meet ya, have a wonderful time! Bye!" Ray dashed out of the arena.

"This will sure be a fun time this year." Alexis said to herself as she left for her dorm.

Later that evening, all the welcoming dinners were starting. The Obelisk blue dorms dinner was like a fancy party, with gourmet food, punch bowls and classical music played by musicians in the background. In the Ra yellow dorm, it wasn't as glamorous as the blues but they still had great food you'd find a restaurants and a buffet meal. And the headmaster was the one that cooked it. Bastion took his seat along with the rest of the students at one of three large tables.

"Ah, welcome amigos!" The headmaster spoke in a thick, Spanish accent. (A/N: If anybody knows how to set up the Spanish letters with the accent marks, please let me know!) "I am Professor Sartyr, headmaster of the Ra Dorm! Now, would like everyone to tell a little about themselves?"

Bastion started first as he stood up from his seat, without hesitation. "My name is Bastion Misawa, and as a hobby I do numerous equations for all the decks I prepare."

"Very good, who's next?"

And with the Slifer dorm, the food there makes you feel like ordering take out! It was basically a small dish of rice, sardines with some sauces and chopsticks. Just about every Slifer student was complaining over the food.

"This is our big, fancy welcome dinner?" One student said to no one in particular.

"Forget the dinner, look at our headmaster! It's a cat!" Another said pointing at a pudgy, brown and black striped cat that was taking a snooze at the Slifer dining hall, or lack thereof. That thought was blown out of the water when a tall and skinny looking man with a dark hair and a pair of glasses came out from the kitchen area. He seemed like a nice enough teacher, normal too. At least he wasn't like Crowler.

"Hello children, I'm Professor Banner," he greeted them all in a light German accent. "Before we eat, I would like everyone to say some…" Before he could continue he was interrupted by Jaden.

"This is great!" He had already begun to stuff his face with rice while everyone else had been gawking at their food.

"Jaden, I think he wanted us to say something about ourselves." Syrus said, trying to stop his friend from eating.

"Okay, how 'bout this, I'm starving!" Jaden said with his mouth full.

"He's walking over here." Syrus warned but Jaden was still stuffing his face full of food. "I mean it he's…" Syrus didn't finish since Professor Banner now stood over them.

"Well, since some of us can't wait…" He said almost with a scowl. But in a friendly tone he said, "Let's eat!"

"All right!" Jaden said, taking in the rest of his food.

Nearing the end of the dinner Professor Banner had everyone introduced themselves to the rest of the everyone had except for one student.

"Does anyone know where ray Shouta is?" Professor Banner asked the students. Jaden and Syrus didn't even noticed he wasn't with them until now.

"Hey where do you think Ray went to?" He asked Sy.

"I don't know, but I think he may be in his room.

"We'll now that we know where he is, I call dibs on his share.".

Ray was in his room, just as Syrus predicted, writing in a journal of some sort. It was almost midnight and he was about turn in until he caught a glimpse of someone running outside past the window. "Huh?" He ran to the window and saw Jaden and Syrus running towards the Obelisk arena they were at earlier today.

'_Where do those two think their heading off to at this time?'_ Ray decided to sneak out of the dorm and follow them.

He was about halfway there until...

"You know, you shouldn't be out here..." A voice called out, making Ray jump up a few feet before turning around.

"Oh, Alexis what's up?" He said, trying to shake off the shock.

"Finding you sneaking out after hours, that's what's up." She said.

"Hey, I was trying to get Jaden and Syrus to come back from the arena, when you caught me." Ray said, trying to reason with her.

"Why would Jaden sneak out around here?" She wondered.

"We could go find out right now." He offered.

"Fine, I believe you; let's go." Alexis said as she and Ray ran inside the arena.

Inside the Arena, Jaden and Syrus made it inside to find Chazz on one side waiting with his two friends.

"Well well well, you showed up, Slacker," he greeted.

Jaden nodded, "Of course. After that challenge you sent to my DP (Duel Pilot) no way was I gonna miss this!" He told him as he climbed onto the dueling platform.

Syrus took to the sidelines as the two duelists went to their respective ends of the platform.

"Now, we see whether you being Dr Crowler was a fluke, or a fact," Chazz said.

"Yeah," Jaden replied. "And we're gonna find out something else too; ;ike which one of us is gonna be the next King of Games,"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just be sure to get your best card ready to hand over after you lose."

"You too, Chazz. Now game on!"

Both of their duel disks turned on and they each drew their starting hands.

"DUEL!" they both cried.  
>Chazz: 4000<br>Jaden: 4000

"Alright Slacker..." Chazz drew his card and looked at his hand, "I'll start by summoning Reborn Zombie in Defense Mode and I'll play a card facedown."  
>Appearing in plain sight was a decaying zombie wearing a tattered cloak with gray hair and no eyes. Also, the bones of its right hand and foot were showing.(10001600) A facedown card was shown behind it.

"I guess that's _one_-way to start a duel. But I'm gonna go even bigger so here goes!" Jaden drew his card and looked over his hand, "Ok, first off, I'll play the Spell Card Polymerization and I'll fuse my Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix from my hand to summon the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"  
>Everyone watched as Avian and Burstinatirx appeared on the field before swirling into each other once more. Now, in their place, the large winged creature from<br>the first duel Jaden was in on the field! (2100/1200)

"I told you I'd start big, didn't I?"

Chazz chuckled softly "I was_ hoping_ you would...,"

"Why's that...?" Jaden asked slowly, not liking Chazz's tone.

The Obelisk smirked, "Because that facedown I played before is a Trap Card that _you _set off! Chthonian Polymer, do your stuff!" he ordered. The holographic facedown rose to reveal a card that had an image of a man wrapped in flames.

"What's Chthonian Polymer's...stuff?" Syrus asked meekly.

"I knew it! We had a feeling we'd find you guys here!"

Syrus turned around to see Alexis and Ray walking up to them. "Alexis? Ray?"

"Chthonian Polymer is a nasty Trap Card. It allows you take control of your opponent's Fusion Monster if you sacrifice one of your own," she explained.

"But..." Syrus looked back at his friend, "Jaden just brought out a Fusion Monster!"

"I now sacrifice my Reborn Zombie to take control of your Wingman, Slacker!" Chazz laughed as his monster exploded in a blast of light and Jaden's Elemental Hero appeared on his side of the field. But it was different than normal, Wingman was now in darker colors and growling in a rage of dark aura.

Jaden groaned as he lost his best monster, "Oh man...not my Wingman,"

Chazz shook his head, "You're so predictable, Jaden. You wouldn't stop talking about this monster that day of the exams. I knew that you would use it soon."

"So what? Since that was a Special Summon, that still lets me summon a monster from my hand," Jaden reminded him then looked at his cards, '_Not like that'll help me though. Not one of these cards so far can go against the Wingman...'_

Chazz loved this. He had the Flame Wingman, the monster responsible for Crowler's defeat on his side of the field. And he was going to enjoy every second of it. '_Go on Slifer Slacker, summon another monster. After all, I haven't forgotten about the Wingman's special ability!'_ He thought deviously as he watched Jaden scan the three cards he had left in his hand.

"Alright, I'll summon the Elemental Hero Clayman in Defense Mode!" Jaden declared as he slapped another card onto his disk. A large, round man of clay and mud appeared on the field, arms crossed, the red dome of a head shining in the light of the arena.(800/2000)

"There...all set up."

Chazz grinned as he drew another card from his deck, "Set up to get knocked down! Rise, Chthonian Soldier!" A man in dark armor, wielding a large blade appeared on the field next to the stolen Wingman. (1200/1400)

"And now...Flame Wingman, attack with Skydive Scorcher!"

The winged Hero rose into the air, then dove at Clayman as the flames rose around his body once more. With a groan of pain, the Clayman was destroyed in a flash of light and the Wingman landed in front of Jaden, arm stretched out to him.

"Don't think I forgot about his superpower, Slacker. Now, your Life Points take damage equal to that of your destroyed monsters attack points!"

A torrent of flames erupted from the Wingman's dragonhead arm and engulfed Jaden, knocking a small chunk of Life Points off.

Chazz: 4000  
>Jaden: 3200<p>

"But don't think I'm done there Slacker! Chthonian Soldier, attack with Windstorm Slash!"

Before he could recover from the previous Attack, Jaden felt the blade go through him as the Soldier sliced into him, sending his Life Points down to the halfway mark.

Chazz: 4000  
>Jaden: 2000<p>

Jaden was on his knees now and Chazz loved every bit of it. "Have you learned your place now, Slifer? You may have been someone back home, but here, you're nothing but a little amateur, you Slifer Slime!" He paused to insert a card into the bottom row of his disk, "I'll end my turn with two facedown cards!"  
>Muffled sounds were heard as Jaden's shoulders shook. Chazz's grin grew wider, "Aw, what wrong, baby? Are you crying?" he taunted.<p>

The 'crying' turned into laughter as Jaden lifted his head, a large goofy smile on his face, "This is too fun!"

Chazz stared at him, "What!"

Jaden wiped his chin, "This is exactly what I came here for. I mean the trash talking, the action...it's all so great!"

"What the..."

"Wow!" Ray said stunned at Jaden's attitude. "I guess he was right about not being phased by someone of Chazz's character, huh?"

"Now, I summon the Elemental Hero Sparkman to the field in Attack mode!" Jaden played another monster card, and what appeared was another strange looking human appeared on the field, this one dressed in yellow and blue garb with a curved blue helmet. (1600/1400)

"Alright, Sparkman. Now attack Chthonian Soldier with Static Shockwave!" Jaden ordered. The Sparkman jumped into the air and pointed his fist directly at the Chthonian Soldier. His arm was charged with electrical sparks before a large thunderbolt beam of shot out from his hand and hit the dark armored monster dead on, destroying it completely in an explosion.

Chazz: 3600  
>Jaden: 2000<p>

Chazz growled at first, but smirked as he watched his Soldier's curved blade rise above the smoke and fly straight at Jaden, hitting him in the stomach. In pain, Jaden fell to one knee, holding his gut.

"Still think you won that one? Whenever Chthonian Soldier is destroyed, you take the same amount of damage to your Life Points as I did...the only difference is, _you _barely have any left to spare!"

Chazz: 3600  
>Jaden: 1600<p>

"Shake it off, Jaden!" ray said, giving his friend some motivational support. "1600 points is enough to keep you in!"

"It's only a matter of time before your best card goes to me, Slacker." Chazz cackled.  
>Jaden shook his head as he inserted a card into one of the slots of his disk, "This ain't over yet...I play a facedown and I end my turn."<p>

"Play whatever you want, Slacker, it won't make any difference! My next attack will finish off your Life Points," Chazz scoffed as he drew another card, "And that attack's coming right now! Go Flame Wingman!"

As the Wingman's body began to be covered in flames again, Jaden shook his head, "I don't think so! I throwdown a facedown!"

"A Trap?" Chazz's eye twitched. He wasn't expecting this to happen. And he was so close!

"It's Mirror Gate!" Syrus said in awe of the Trap Card.

Alexis nodded. "Then Jaden still has a chance in this duel."

"Uh, mind filling in the yellow man over here?" Ray asked someone.

"Mirror Gate makes two monsters in battle switch which side their own so now, the Wingman is back with Jaden," Alexis explained as the Sparkman appeared on Chazz's side of the field and Flame Wingman back on Jaden's.

"Then Jaden just turned the tide of this duel!"

The two Heroes grappled with each other in the air, sparks of flames and electricity crackling around their hands. It didn't take long before the Sparkman was covered with electrical currents and flames before it was taken down.

"NOOOO!" Chazz screamed at his loss of his advantage.

Chazz: 3100  
>Jaden: 1600<p>

"And, just like you told me a while ago, my Wingman's superpower kicks in! You take damage to your Life Points equal to your destroyed monster's attack points!" Jaden reminded him as the Wingman send waves burning flames at Chazz. Once more, the Obelisk duelist screamed as his Life Points went down slightly below Jaden's.

Chazz: 1500  
>Jaden: 1600<p>

"Bet that'll teach him to be overconfident!" Ray cheered.

Chazz glared daggers at Jaden and Ray as he drew his next card, "Lucky turn, you Slifer Slacker. Now I play the Trap Card, Chthonian Blast! Since you've destroyed one of my monsters, I get to destroy one of yours!" A swirling mist appeared on the bottom of field just before it ensnared the Wingman and destroyed it on the spot. "Plus, you take damage equal to half of your destroyed monsters attack points!" Chazz added gleefully.

Chazz: 1500  
>Jaden: 550<p>

"Now, I activate my Trap Card, Call of the Haunted!" Chazz went on as his second facedown card flipped upward to reveal a card with a haunted graveyard as a picture, "This lets me bring back a monster from my Graveyard to the field in attack mode! I summon Chthonian Soldier, but he won't be staying long, because I'll be sacrificing him to summon Mefist the Infernal General (1800/1700) to the field!"

Jaden looked calmly at the mounted horseman in front of him, "Not bad."

"Not bad?" Chazz looked at him for a few moments, "You're something else, you know that, Slacker? Acting confident and all...but you're lousy monsters won't get you out of _this_ jam."

Jaden looked at the only card in his hand. The Winged Kuriboh and smiled at it, "I know he's wrong, Winged Kuriboh...because we both know that my monsters and I have a bond." He drew his next card and smiled slightly. '_Speaking of...'_

Alexis turned her head to the entrance of the arena, a nervous look on her face. Ray noticed the look and looked concerned, "Sup, 'Lex?" He asked.

Alexis' eyes went wide and she snapped her head back to the two dueling students, "Guys! We got company! Campus Security! If we get caught here, we're all gonna get seriously busted,".

"What!" Syrus yelped.

Jaden looked at her, "What? Why? I mean, we're all students here, so why should we worry?" he asked her.

Alexis rolled her eyes and pulled out her PDA, "The Rules of Duel Academy say that there is no off-hour dueling in any arena! Chazz _knows _that," She looked at the other Obelisk who's face began to turn red, "But lemme guess...he didn't tell you?"

The blue haired Obelisk student leaned forward from his watching place, "C'mon Chazz, let's go!"

Princeton snorted and turned away from the others, "Fine..."

"Hey wait a minute, the duel isn't over!" Jaden protested, wanting to finish up his turn.

Chazz hopped off the platform and started walking away, "Yeah it is, Slacker. I saw what I needed to see. You're a sorry duelist and you beating Crowler was a fluke..."

"But..."

"Jay! We gotta get outta here!" Syrus urged.

"Yeah man, I don't wanna get busted on the first day!" Ray added. "Heck, it's really not the first day!" After some close calls and some moments of silence, Alexis and the others made it outside of the main building. She looked back to Jaden who was being pushed by Syrus and Ray out of the building.

"You sure are stubborn aren't you?" She asked him.

"Only about my dueling." Jaden scowled.

Syrus and Ray sweatdropped. "Anyway, thanks for showing us the back way out, Alexis."

The Obelisk female smiled and nodded, "No problem. I'm just sorry that you didn't get to finish your duel with Chazz, Jaden."

The brunette Slifer shrugged, "It's ok. I just picture on how it would've ended anyway..."

Alexis raised an eyebrow, "Oh? From my point of view, it could have gone either way."

"Pfft, no way! Not after I drew this," Jaden lifted up the card he had drawn before they escaped the patrol. It was the Monster Reborn spell card. Alexis looked at it, surprised at the luck he must've had to have drawn the card.

"Let me guess..." The Slifers and Obelisk turned to Ray as he explained. "You would have brought Flame Wingman back to destroy Mefist and take out Chazz right there!"

Jaden smiled."You got it! Catch ya later!" He said as Jaden and Syrus ran back to their dorm.

"Well, I'll see you around Alexis." Ray said to her as he followed after his two Slifer companions.

The blonde Obelisk female watched as the three Slifers ran off. _'This is going to be one interesting year...'_ She thought with a smile before she left the area for her own dorm.

And that's a wrap! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review.  
><strong><br>On the next chapter, Crowler tries to get Jaden expelled by leading him into the girls' dorm. Like that guy, will understand a love note… Especially when Syrus gets a hold of it!**


End file.
